eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1783/1784 (31 May 1999)
Synopsis Frank approaches Ricky to the run the Vic while he and Peggy enjoy a day out with Liam. Bianca is exasperated and refuses to muck in. Thirsty customers besiege Ricky behind the bar. Bianca reluctantly comes down to help out. Bianca looks on in anger as Ricky swaps niceties with Barry and Natalie. Bianca storms out. Steve hires staff for the gym without consulting Annie and Grant. Annie warns Steve not to interfere without consulting her. Grant helps out behind the bar in the Vic. Steve enters, and asks him whether he's working for Peggy or Annie. The animosity between them grows. Ian returns to Walford. He enters Beale's Market and Melanie is hurt by his abruptness. She fears the sack after he announces "things need to be sorted out". The next day, Ian tells Melanie of his intention to "start afresh and make some tough choices". Melanie fears the worst and urges Ian to "go on, sack me then!" Ian is bemused, telling Melanie his time away has helped him to put things in perspective.They agree to have dinner. Lisa colludes with Matthew and Teresa to ensure that the house is empty before her date with Gianni. The date goes well. Gianni agrees to go back with Lisa. Next morning, Lenny gently chides Lisa over breakfast. Lisa emphatically counters that nothing happened between her and Gianni. Gianni nurses his bruised ego. He tells an astonished Melanie "if I never see Lisa again, it'll be a day too soon". Bianca is contrite as she returns to the Vic. She's confronted by a surprise visitor: Carol, who announces that she's left Alan. Bianca consoles Carol, but Sonia pushes her away. Sonia calls Alan to hear his side of the story. Bianca's sympathy cools when Carol tells her she has a new man, Dan. Carol refuses to take the blame for the break up of her marriage. Bianca is torn. Jamie eavesdrops on Pat and Ian talking about their trip to see Kathy. He hears that Kathy's got engaged. Jamie lets slip to Melanie, who swears him to secrecy. Phil confides in Jamie, telling him that having Courtney around makes him miss Ben all the more. Jamie is torn. Expecting a night out, Melanie is dismayed when Ian arrives with fish 'n chips. She is defensive until Ian assures her "I'm here to talk about you and me". Ian appeals to Melanie to take him back. Melanie is firm: if he wants her back, he'll have to change. Ian persists. Melanie agrees to think about his offer. Ian smiles through his disappointment. Grant returns from the gym in a foul mood. He demands to see Courtney even though Phil has just put her to sleep. Grant clashes with Phil. He tells him "I've had it up to here with people telling me what to do. My Courtney is not your Ben, got it?" Phil is chastened. Jamie makes a decision. He tells Phil "I think Ian's seen Ben. Kathy and Ben came over to England. They didn't want you to know". Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Sid Owen as Ricky *Ross Kemp as Grant *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Desune Coleman as Lenny *Joe Absolom as Matthew *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Martin Kemp as Steve *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Michael Greco as Beppe *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Richard Driscoll as Alex *Mike Reid as Frank *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Nadia Sawalha as Annie *June Brown as Dot *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Hugh Clay Jones as Nurse *Gareth Corke as Gareth *Leila Birch as Teresa *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Todd Carty as Mark Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes